Cruel intentions
by brezzybri17
Summary: Jade's junior year at Hollywood arts finds her new history teacher Tori Vega. after a bet with friends Jade goes after Tori, but in the end will it all still just be a bet? slightly AU. all characters are the same. jori endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Beep beep beep.**

Ugh, my shity alarm clock wakes me up from an amazing dream I was having. Let's just say I saw how high Amy lee's voice can really go.

I sigh getting out of bed and walking over to my bathroom. I take a quick shower and hop out before walking back into my room and changing. After I get ready and get all my shit together I walk down stairs to the smell of coffee.

I can't say much for my father but I do have to give him props on the fact that the man knows how to make some good ass coffee.

He and I have an understanding, he makes coffee and whatever else he does in the morning I grab a cup and leave as soon as possible. It's been like this for years so as it might sound cold to you it's my normal.

I head out to my new 2013 bmw, another great thing about the man called my father; he just loves to try and buy my affections. When I was younger and he did it, it used to bother me but now that I'm 17 and can appreciate the fact that he doesn't give a shit I've learned to enjoy the benefits of a parent who doesn't give a damn.

I get in my car and head to school. Ah school the very place I both love and loath. I love the fact that it's a performing arts school so I don't feel like my time is being wasted on helping me prepare for a future I won't even have, plus a few of the teachers aren't exactly horrible. But that is as close to a compliment as they are going to get from me.

The only parts are loath about school are the dimwits who I am clearly superior to in every possible way, and the fact that while Hollywood arts is a performing arts school I still have to take core classes to get my diploma.

That means for half my day I get fun classes that **_will _**help me in my future and the other half of my day I'm stuck with learning about dead presidents, and finding the square root of x.

Now don't get me wrong I actually like math, I know surprising huh? It's just easy for me; you have a problem you work through it to find the correct answer. If you mess up you do it again until you finally get it. That is simple to me something I understand so I don't loath math. The rest of my classes are a different story.

I can respect science, I know that we need it in our everyday lives and that without it none of us would be who we are so I can respect science; that doesn't mean I'm good at it. I get by with a B and move on.

English is love hate for me, I speak English very well, I write very well, I read very well, so for me to sit in a class and be taut common things I earned as a third grader, yeah that I loathe.

Finally history. I don't know why but history is my least favorite subject. I just don't understand the importance of studying how people two hundred years ago fucked up the country to make sure we don't make the same mistakes. Incase no one has noticed, were doing much worse. I don't care about history I care about the future, my future.

I pull into the parking lot and get out still holding my coffee. I look scan the group of idiots and untalented people before finding who I'm looking for.

I head in the direction of fire read hair and the loudest voice you will ever hear. Finally I end up in front of my two best friends.

Cat who has been my best friend since before we could walk, and Beck my first real boyfriend, also my last one. It took one week and one awkward first kiss the beginning of freshman year with Beck to figure out that guys just weren't my thing. Beck was cool about it, a lot cooler than any other guy would have been and simply said he was cool with just being friends as long as I was his wingman and didn't hog all the chic's for myself.

So I stand in front of my two best friends waiting for our schedule. One of the many good things about being juniors was that we got to skip ahead of everyone else besides the seniors to get our schedules first.

After we collect our schedule we head to the asphalt café and compare.

"Yayyyyyy" Cat squeals as she reads our schedules.

"Dammit Cat I think you actually blew out my ear drum that time." I say mildly irritated with her.

"Seriously red what could possibly be so exciting about our schedules?" beck asks while running a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair.

"Jade and I have first, fourth, and seventh together, and all of us have seventh together!" Cat says getting excited again.

"Who do we have for first and fourth?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"We have history with Ms. Vega and English with Mr. Hays."

I frown to myself, I know Hays and he's pretty cool but I have no idea who the hell Ms. Vega is.

"Aw man you guys are lucky I wanted to have her first to see if the rumors are true." Beck says clearly irritated.

"What rumors?" Cat and I ask at the same time.

"That she's a smoking hot teacher who just graduated college. I guess it's her first year teaching. But anyway I heard she's ridiculously hot and since she's only like 23 she's supposed to be pretty chill."

"Yayyyy I'm happy we have younger teachers this year instead of all the old ones from last year. They made me sad." Cat says while playing with her hair.

I smile before thinking about what the new teacher could look like. I really hope the rumors are true and not just because I want some super sexy teacher, well not only cause of that. If I have a chill history teacher maybe this year's class won't be that bad.

I get pulled out of my thoughts as the bell rings and we all grab our stuff and head to class.

"Oh hey before I forget since we all have a free period seventh we should all just leave early and head back to my place." Beck says.

"Okie dokie" Cat says in her sing song voice.

"Yeah sure" I reply.

"Alright later guys"

"Bye" both Cat and I say together before turning in the direction of our first period.

Both Cat and I are late after Cat spent five minutes trying to pull me off this bitch that bumped into me and didn't even say excuse me. Like really no one has any kind of home training at this school and everyone looks surprised when I have to pull out my scissors?

We get to history about a minute after bell rings but thankfully since it's the first day no one really cares if you're late so Cat and I find two seats in the back and slip into them.

After Cat and I take our seats is when we notice the teacher isn't even here yet. I smirk, it's probably some air head blonde that got lost in the bathroom.

I'm once again torn out of my thoughts as the classrooms door is yanked open and a short Mexican girl walks in. I think she's just another late student before I see her walk to the front of the class and begin to write her name on the board.

"So this is Ms. Vega?" I say to myself.

I've only seen her from behind but is a very nice behind. I'm staring at her ass when all of a sudden she flips around and my eyes land on one of the hottest girls I've ever seen.

Seriously the rumors were true, she's young clearly in her early twenties, great cheekbones, amazing smile, nice tits, and legs that won't quite.

I sit up straighter in my desk; history is definitely my new favorite subject.

"Good morning class I'm so sorry that I am late this school is just so big." She says while laughing.

I laugh at her stupid little joke and I have no idea why. I feel better after looking around to see that everyone is also laughing. Now that I'm paying attention I can see that all the guys are sitting up perfectly straight clearly undressing her with their eyes, while most of the girls are actually paying attention as well.

"Probably because this is one of the few teachers we have that isn't as old as the school its self" I think to myself.

She calls attendance for the first five minutes of class and I spend every second of it staring at her.

Shes amazing; from the way she moves to the way she talks everything about her is perfect.

Normally observations like this mean one thing. I go after whoever I set my sights on and I always, always get my girl. But this time is different I want something I can't have and I already hate it.

I look at her and all I can think about is making her scream my name, something that is never ever going to happen.

I sigh and slide back into my seat, intent on ignore the remainder of the class when she asks something that surprises me.

"So by a show of hands how many of you hate history?" she asks after finishing attendance.

I look around expecting someone to raise their hands but no one did. Seriously? I get that she's smoking hot but I know damn well half the people in this class hate history just as much as I do.

I smirk before raising my hand high.

She look over and me and smiles, and I swear my heart stopped beating for half a second before speeding up to a million beats a minute.

"Ah finally a brave soul tell me….."

"Jade" I supply.

"Jade why is it that you hate history?"

I left my pierced eyebrow before answering. "Honestly?" I ask.

She laughs again before responding. "Yes honestly."

"Well I was always taught that we study history, things that happened hundreds of years before we were even born so that way we don't make the same mistakes that they did. But if you look around were making the exact same mistakes and ones that are worse, so the whole reason we sit in a classroom and memorize names of dead presidents is useless. In three hundred years people are going to study us trying to avoid the same mistakes that we made only to fuck up even worse than we already have." I say feeling very pleased with myself.

I look over at miss Vega expecting her to try and void everything I just said or start yelling at me for my language but when my eyes land on her face all I see is a huge grin that makes me smile as well.

"Excellent." She says.

I look over to see Cat smiling and dancing in her seat before leaning over to tell me good job. And when I look over at everyone else only a few show Cats enthusiasm as everyone else is clearly confused as to why our history teacher is so happy over my hatred of the class she teaches.

"Wait you're not made for what she said?" one kid asked.

"Why would I be?" She says looking confused.

"Because sorry for my language miss but she pretty much just shit on the things that you teach."

"I don't see it that way at all, I believe that you all have your own opinions and ideas, and if I sat here and believed that every one of you loved history the way I do then I would be ignorant." She says before walking back up the board and writing ignorance in the middle of the board.

"Who can tell me what this word means?" she asks.

Sinjin probably the creepiest kid in this whole school raises his hand before answering. "It means to speak on things you don't know and do things for reasons you don't understand."

She smiles again before answering. "I like that, ignorance can have a lot of interpretations actually, but the one….."

"Sinjin"

"Sinjin provided is exactly the one I was looking for. Going back to Jades previous statement many of the reasons we are taught history are out of our own ignorance. History was once taught to keep us from making the same mistakes before our own ignorance got in the way. Now we don't practice what we preach but are still forced to preach it. That is going to change this year. You will have no homework in this class for the remainder of the year, just one finally essay that explains to me what you think about history and how ignorance helped you gain this belief. I don't care if you absolutely hate history or it's your favorite subject, in our worlds history there is an overflowing of ignorance that affects our culture today just as it did three hundred years ago."

Ms. Vega looks at the clock to see there is only a minute left of class.

"Alright that's all for today, tomorrow I will hand out your syllabus and we will begin looking into our countries history." She says right as the bell rings.

"Oh Jade? May I have a word with you after class?" she asks walking over to her desk.

I sigh figuring I'm in trouble and tell Cat I'll meet her in fourth before walking over to Ms. Vega.

She looks up at me and smiles before speaking. "Hello Jade, I just wanted to say I loved your opinion and history and look forward to more discussions and opinions from you."

I stand there for a few seconds before my brain finally catches up with my body. "Seriously?" is all I can sputter out.

She laughs before answering "Yes silly, why did you think I asked you after class because you were in trouble?"

"Yeah well normally that's why I stay after class for all of my other classes so I just figured that was what this was about."

"Well it's not and I really hope we can keep it from ever having to be like that."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Yeah sure Ms. Vega I know you're new and everything and think I'm a good kid but trust me, I'm the one you throw out of class so don't get your hopes up."

I regret saying that immediately as I can see her begin to frown clearly hurt by what I said.

"I didn't mean that you're a bad teacher or anything like that, honestly you're the best one I've ever had at this school, but I'm the bad kid that all the other teachers hate and I don't want you getting your hopes up that I'll be something that I'm just not.'" I explain.

"Jade I don't expect you to be anyone but yourself." She says and I can tell she genuinely means it.

Okay I seriously need to get out of this conversation its turning into an after-school special and number one I do not do after school specials and number two I sure as hell don't do feelings and touchy feely shit, especially with someone I want to sleep with, no matter how unlikely that is.

"Umm thanks Ms. Vega. It was cool talking to you but I really have to get to my second period class."

"Of course I'm sorry for keeping you so long I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your input today. And Jade I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Ms. Vega, I'll see you later." I saw before turning and walking out of the classroom that was beginning to fill up with kids once again.

The rest of my day was pretty slow after that, I got in trouble for yelling at a teacher, threatened a kid with my scissors, and flirted with as many girls as possible then headed out early with my two best friends.

We were hanging out in Becks RV trying to figure out what to watch when Cat asks me why Ms. Vega asked me to stay after class.

"Did you get in trouble already?" Beck asks.

"No she just wanted to tell me that she appreciated my effort in class, and let me know that she is always there for me if I need to talk to someone." I saw while still looking for a movie to watch.

"Seriously?" Beck and Cat say together.

"Yeah trust me it surprised me too."

"Wait you didn't flirt with her right?" Beck asks.

"Of course not I'm not a complete idiot."

"Good, I know you think you can get any girl you want but teachers are not on that list; no matter how hot they may be."

"I didn't flirt with her because she's a teacher but I bet if I had she would have flirted right back." I say cockily.

"Seriously Jade you can't be that cocky to think our 23 year old history teacher would ever waste her time with a high school."

"And you're completely forgetting that its totally illegal." Cat says.

"Yeah and that too." Beck replies.

"She wouldn't waste her time on some pimply faced high schooler but she sure as hell would spend her time on me."

"You honestly think if you tried you could get with Ms. Vega." Beck asks.

"Damn straight I do."

"Okay then let's make a bet." Beck says while standing up.

"What kind of bet?" I ask.

"I bet you 500 hundred dollars that you can't get into Ms. Vegas pants by the end of the school year."

"I can't take that bet I don't want to run off with your money, plus we don't even know if she likes chics." I respond.

"Oh really because I remember you saying that no girl was straight after they met you, look it's cool if you don't wanna take the bet jade; just admit that you can't get with her because you can't get any girl you want and we'll drop this whole thing." Beck says smiling.

Okay there is no way I'm going to sit here and let Beck think that he beat me at my own game.

"You know what? You got yourself a deal." I say while standing up.

I hold my hand waiting for Beck to shake it; he clearly didn't expect me to take him up on this bet. He finally shakes my hand and that's when Cat interrupts.

"Guys seriously did you just forget that what you guys are talking about is totally illegal?" Cat huffs.

"Details red, details." I say before sitting back down and putting in the scissoring for us to watch.

The beginning credits roll and people are already being killed but I'm not even paying attention. All I can think about is how I'm going to beat Beck at this bet. Whatever plan I come up with thing is for sure, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

I head home after the movie is over to start planning how I'm going to win this bet.

I figure it will be easiest for me if I gain her trust and become friends with her. I know that that is going to be harder than it sounds since teachers aren't allowed to actually be friends with their students and hang out with them outside of school, but seeing as how I'm trying to sleep with her I hope she is calmer than most teachers about the teacher student relationship.

I spend a good two hours figuring out how to get close to her before I finally come up with a plan.

She was telling the truth when she said I could come to her with anything and while I appreciate that fact that she wants to help me I have to use that against her.

I take a quick shower before crawling into bed and passing out.

Once again my annoying alarm clock wakes me up in the middle of a very vivid and very fun dream, this time involving Ms. Vega.

I groan as I get out of bed and start looking for an aoutfit. I decide on my purple flannel that I meant to give away because it had gotten to smale for me but today the tighter the better.

I then picked out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans that were magical. Seriously these things could make Sinjin look like he actually had an ass, so I wore them everytime I wanted to make my ass look better than it already did.

Finally I pulled on my combat boots and headed downstairs.

I grab my coffee pretend I don't know my father is in the same room as I am and head out to my car.

Normally I take the long rout to school trying to avoid having to get there any earlier than I need to but not today, I take the short cut and get to school 30 minutes before the bell rang.

Why Jade West choose to show up to school early willingly you ask. We'll the answer to that question is standing in front of the car I park next to in an unfairly short skirt.

Okay it might not be nearly as short as some of the things the girls that go here wear but still for a teacher, and for someone as hot as Ms. Vega, it was short enough for me to stare at her until she walked into the building and out of line of sight.

I immediately get out of my car and follow her into the building. Im grateful I decided to get here early at this time there are only a handful of kids here and most of the teachers that are here are in there rooms getting ready for the day.

I walk to Ms. Vega's room and peak into the window. I see her talking to another one of the new teachers this year whose name I didn't care to remember. I see her laugh at something he said before pulling him into a hug.

Shit I think to myself. I really hope that was just a friendly hug, trying to seduce my teacjer is one thing but trying to seduce my teacher whose boyfriend works at the same school as her is pretty much impossible.

I'm pulled out of my head by both of their laughter this time. I compose myself and remember the story I was going with before I knock on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Vega says.

I open the door and walk in.

"Ah jade good morning."

"Good morning Ms. Vega." I say in the nicest tone I can muster.

"Well I better get back to my class and finish planning the day out, you know don't wanna get fired for not doing my job, that would suck." The other teacher says before waving goodbye and walking out of the class room.

"So what can I do for you Jade?"

"I was wondering if I could come in during lunch and talk to you about what we're doing in class."

"It's the second day we haven't done anything yet Jade." She says while smiling.

"Right I know but I really want to do better than I did last year in history and I thought it would help if I could come in and we could discuss what we're doing and what we haven't done yet." I say trying to pull off innocent, and for once in my life it actually works.

"That's very responsible of you Jade; of course you can come in during lunch." She says sweetly.

"Thanks Ms. Vega I really want to do better this year you know, experience new things." I say coyly.

"It's no problem I'm your teacher I'm always here for you no matter what to help you grow both as a student and as a person." She says before putting her hand on my shoulder completely oblivious to real meaning of my statement.

Normally I would have gone off on a teacher putting their hands on me but I didn't, not because I wanted her to comfort me or touch me. Don't get me wrong I don't mind her touching me, which is odd but I have to sell the bad girl with a heart of gold bit and if I explode on her f0or touching me it might set my plan back.

"So I'll just bring my food here and we'll eat here and talk about class?" I ask sounding like I actually cared about learning.

"Yeah, it's a date."

"Not like that!" she practically screams after realizing what she had said.

"You know just a student and teacher working together to help the student whilst eating lunch at the same time."

I laugh at her stuttering trying to back track what she had just said.

"Yeah Ms. Vega I got it." I say still laughing.

"Sorry I usually save the awkwardness for after work; I guess you just bring it out in me." She says laughing.

Oh you have no idea what else I could bring out of you I think to myself.

"Well I better head to my locker and café since school starts in 10 minutes." I say.

"Of course, I'll see you during first period." Say says as she starts writing something on the board.

"Later Ms. Vega." I say before turning and walking out of the class room. I head to the café and find Beck and Cat talking at a table.

"Jade!" Cart creams when she sees me walking towards them.

"Hey red" I say as I sit down next to her.

"Where have you been we looked for you for like 10 minutes this morning when we got here?"

"Yeah dude we texted you but you didn't text back, we were about to send the national guard out to look for you." Beck said

"Sorry I was talking to Ms. Vega and didn't realize I got a text." I said before pulling out my phone to see that both of them had texted me trying to locate me.

**Jadeeeeeeee where are you I looked everywhere but I can't find you. This one time we lost my brother like this and we found him in Vegas three days later.**

**Bro where you at?**

I'll let you figure out which text was from who.

"Oh yeah? How'd your little talk with her go?" Beck asks.

"Great actually thanks for asking, we have a lunch date later." I say smiling.

"Seriously?" Beck and Cat ask.

"yup she thinks she's going to help me further my education and help me get better at history but when I get there I'm gonna be all sappy and shit, because my crush told me that even though I'm great in bed I'm not the type of person who you want to wake up to the next day." I say smiling.

"Okay just for the record the next time I'm trying to get with a girl I'm totally stealing that story from you." Beck says.

"Seriously Jade if I was into girls I would totally sleep with you to make you feel better if you told me that story." Cat says while pulling out some candy from her bra.

"It's unfair really, she has no idea what's coming, I almost feel bad; but knowing I'll be making her scream my name in a couple of weeks makes it all better." I say smugly.

"Careful jade don't get too cocky, you remember what happened last time you were trying to get a girl and got too cocky." Cat says.

"She said no." I replied.

"Exactly."

I smiled "yeah but she said yes a few weeks later."

"I think I can actually see your head getting bigger." Beck said.

"Shut up it's a normal sized head!"

The bell rings and we head off to our classes.

I stop cat just outside of our history class.

"I need you to do me a favor." I say.

"Sure Jade what's up?"

"You have that new teacher right, the black on with the braided hair?"

"Yeah Mr. Harris he's really cool, what about him?"

"I need you to find out if he's single or not."

"Why?"

"I saw him and Ms. Vega this morning laughing and hugging and I need to know if I have any competition with him or not."

"Okie dokie."

"Thanks." I say before we turn and walk into the class taking our seats in the back.

The class went by pretty quickly, Ms. Vega handed out the syllabus and we spent most of the class time talking about it. After that we did the normal introduce yourself to the class game that everyone but the teacher hates. Then we had a quiz about the syllabus that you would have to be a complete moron to fail since she allowed us to keep the syllabus during the quiz.

After that we spent the last 10 minutes of class going over what we were going to be talking about for the next few weeks. The bell rang and we all shuffled out of class heading off to second period.

I spent the next three periods after that planning ahead for my lunch with my favorite teacher; making sure I had my story down, the sad look, and the watery eyes. I was good. Finally my lunch bell rang and I headed down to the café.

I grabbed my food ate quickly and headed to Ms. Vegas room. I knocked quietly before entering.

"Hey Jade come on in" she said smiling.

I walked in and made sure to make a show of me throwing myself into a chair and sighing as loud as possible without sounding like an attention whore.

She looked up for her desk after my little show.

"Are you okay Jade?" she asked sounding genuinely worried.

I looked up looking like a kid who just lost her puppy.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say unconvincingly.

She gets up and takes the seat next to me.

"Clearly you're not fine Jade, I told you before that it's okay to talk to me about anything that's bothering you and clearly something has upset you."

"I can't talk to you about stuff like this; I'll just keep it to myself like I always do." I say in the most pathetic voice possible.

"Jade it's not healthy to keep these types of things bottled up inside of us, you can talk to me about anything I would never judge anything you told me."

"I wish I could tell you but you're my teacher and I know I'm not supposed to tell teachers about stuff like this."

"Then don't think of me as your teacher, just think of me as another one of your friends who you can talk to about anything."

"You mean it?" I say sounding like a complete dumbass but apparently it was good enough for her to buy it.

"Of course I do Jade, right now were just two friends having lunch together."

"Okay."

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"I have a crush on someone." I say.

"What's wrong with that?" she asks.

"I don't have crushes on people; I usually never have any type of emotions."

"We'll that's good that you've found someone who opens you up."

"I thought so too, but…"

"Jade talk to me."

"I slept with them because I thought they really like me but after wards they said I was great in bed, the best they'd ever been with really but I'm not the type of girl they want to wake up with when it's over." I say looking dejected.

"That's horrible." She says. "Clearly He couldn't see what and incredible girl he had and isn't mature enough to deal with things like an adult."

I can't help but laugh. "She."

"Excuse me?" she asks confused.

"She, I slept with a girl not a guy."

"oh, we'll she lost out on the chance with a great girl and she will definitely see what a huge mistake she has made but it will be to late because you will find someone we realizes how lucky they are to have someone like you in their life."

"Thanks Ms. Vega."

"Call me Tori."

Hell yeah I'm on a first name basis now!

"Thanks Tori." I say smiling.

"Are you okay, I know that having sex for the first time is very important so I know it must be hard for you dealing with all of this right after."

Once again I can't help but laugh.

"It wasn't my first time." I say

it takes everything I have not to bust out laughing at the look on her face when I tell her that.

"Oh, well still it means a lot and to have someone do that to you must still be very hard for you to have to deal with."

"Not really." I tell her.

Part two of my plan comes out now.

"Not really?" she asks.

"I'm used to meaningless sex; I do it a lot with girls who honestly don't mean anything to me so the sex not meaning anything to me isn't hard for me." I say.

"Okay then why were you so upset?" she asks clearly confused.

"Because I was dumb enough to try and be someone I'm not. I'm a good fuck, sorry for my language but it's true, that's my thing and I'm okay with it I enjoy it; but I let myself believe that someone like me could ever have anything more than a one night stand. So I'm not mad at her I'm mad at myself for believing that I could have anything more than just sex, I know who I am and I need to just stick to it."

"That's not true Jade, you can be whoever you want to be and do whatever you want to do. No one is exactly the same for their entire lives people can change and if you want to then you can change. I believe that you are worth so much more than just a one night stand, you're smart, obviously caring, beautiful girl, and you shouldn't let idiots who can't be bothered to look past your exterior get to you. You deserve someone who wants the real you, not the person you pretend to be just because it's easier, you deserve someone who wants the real Jade, not just a good fuck. Sorry for my language."

I can't help but laugh at her language. "Thanks Tori." I say genuinely.

"Of course, I told you I was always here for you no matter what."

"Yeah but you're a teacher and I definitely can't talk about this with any of my other teachers."

"That's true but after this conversation I'd say were definitely friends"

"Really? I thought that teachers weren't allowed to be friends with students?" I ask innocently.

"technically but those rules are as old as this school, besides that's just a precaution to keep people from getting the wrong Idea about teacher student relationships and clearly that won't be a problem here."

Oh if only you knew I say to myself.

"Of course not." I reply innocently.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." She says

The bell rings just then, I can't believe we were talking the whole period; I thought it have only been ten minutes.

"You better get going to want to make you late for your next class." She says.

I nod before standing up but before I could start walking into the door she pulls me into a hug. Not a lets have sex on my desk before my next class shows up hug but hey, it's definitely a good start.

I hug her back tightly before we both let go, but I make sure to keep eye contact with her.

"You have a free period seventh right?" she asks.

"Yeah how'd you know that?" I ask

"I have my ways." She says before laughing.

She was totally checking my schedule.

"Okay creeper." I say playfully.

"Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to be my TA on Tuesdays and Thursdays, if you didn't already have any plans during that time."

Thank you Jesus, I know that we haven't been on the best terms lately but you always manage to look out for me when I need it.

"No I definitely don't have any plans."

"Great so I guess we can start tomorrow."

"Yeah sure."

"Well you better get to class I'm afraid I might have made you a little late." She says

I look around to see that the classroom is almost full.

"It's cool I'm never on time anyway, I have a reputation to uphold."

"But you're always on time to my class."

"You're my favorite teacher." I say.

I smile my foolproof panty dropping smile before leaning in way closer than what was needed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tori."

With that I turn around and walk out of her class room just as the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe it actually worked" Beck says when we enter his RV.

"I can't believe you actually doubted how much of a ladies man I am."

"Wouldn't it be ladies woman?" cat asks while sitting down on Becks bed and pulling candy out of her bra.

"Whatever the point is I'm in, she even said it herself that were friends, hell I'm on a first name basis with her and it's only the second day of school!" I say smugly while grabbing a soda out of becks mini fridge.

"you so don't even get all of the credit here man she thinks she's helping you out that's why she's letting you call her Tori and why she said you guys were friends" Beck says while flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Either way it's the second day and I got her first name, the role of her new friend, and a hug. I'm totally in." I say smiling.

"Jade's right Beck we've seen her do this to many times and it always starts like this, poor Ms. Vega doesn't have a chance."

"Ha-ha I almost feel guilty but the extra 500 bucks in my pocket will help sooth that guilt."

"Yeah and knowing you tapped the hottest teacher in the history of Hollywood Arts will help your guilt too." Beck says sarcastically.

I smile before answering. "It definitely won't hurt."

"Hey!" Cat shouts after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Beck and I ask together.

"I just remembered the new Ryan gosling movie came out today do you guys wanna go see it tomorrow?"

"After you made me watch the notebook four times I think I'll pass." Beck says.

"There will be a movie theatre full of girls looking for a hot guy to sweep them off their feet." Cat says smiling.

"I totally forgot I heard it was supposed to be pretty good." Beck says running his hand through his hair.

I laugh before pulling out my phone and checking my messages.

"Yay! So we can all meet here and leave together tomorrow."

"Sorry red I can't, I'm TA for Ms. Vega Tuesdays and Thursdays during seventh starting tomorrow so it'll just be you two."

"You're her TA? It's like the second day of school how the hell did you get that job it's not like she's busy yet?" Beck asks clearly surprised.

"Ha-ha she asked me to be her TA after we became friends today." I say smirking.

"It's annoying how gullible she is." Beck mutters.

I simple laugh before we turn our attention back to the TV.

I get home at nine and spend the rest of the night in my room planning my next move for tomorrow. I decide to tone down my flirting for the next few weeks, as much fun as it is it will be easier to become real friends with her if I don't have to worry about her being concerned about our "student teacher relationship".

Another day another dream about Tori Vega. This girl has earned herself a recurring role in my dreams and I don't mind at all, hopefully realty is as good as my imagination.

I sigh and roll out of bed heading to the bathroom, I take a quick shower and head back to my closet trying to decide what to wear today.

I don't want to be slutty but I also don't want to be prude, I want to show her exactly what she can have but not look like I'm trying too hard.

I finally decide on my blood red leggings with upside down crosses, my black tank top that stops just below my belly button and my knee high black boots.

I grab my coffee and head out the door. Once again I take the short cut instead of the long route and get to school 30 minutes before the bell rings.

I head to Ms. Vega's room and arrive just in time to see Mr. Harris giving her a hug goodbye.

I forgot to ask Cat if she found out if he's single or not and now I'm really regretting it.

I walk forward and knock on Ms. Vega's door.

"Come in."

I walk in and see her back towards me as she is writing on the board.

"Hey Tori." I say walking in and sitting on her desk.

"Hello Jade, how are you?" she says turning to look at me.

"Well I have my coffee so I can't really complain."

"Ha I understand I can't talk to anyone before I have my caffeine in the morning."

"So what are we doing today in class?"

"Partnering up to talk about the thirteen colonies."

"We get to pick our own partners right?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Ha-ha I know better than to try and separate teenagers from their friends, as long as work is getting done then I'll let the students pick their partner."

"Good the last time someone tried to separate Red and I she had a fit and started throwing candy at our teacher."

"Red?"

"Cat valentine, she sits next to me in class, bright ass red hair."

"Ha-ha oh yes Cat is certainly a unique girl."

"Yeah a unique girl who hates being separated from me."

"Well thanks for the heads up I'll be sure to keep you two together so I won't have to suffer through a barrage of candy."

"That's what friends are for." I say giving her me infamous smile.

Yeah I said I wasn't gonna flirt but I'm Jade West I don't know how to not flirt.

She smiles and opens her mouth to respond but the bell beats her to it.

I smirk and head to the back of the room and plop into my chair.

Once again the rest of the day went my fairly quickly, flirted with some ransoms, made out with some new girl, threatened a couple freshman, and got detention that I have no intention of attending. Before I knew it the six period bell was ringing and I headed in the direction of Tori's room.

I walk in without knocking ad take a seat at the front of the room.

"Hello Jade."

"Hey Tori, so what are we doing today?"

"Nothing right now I meant to catch you at lunch to tell you that you didn't have to come today as I don't have any work yet. So you can leave if you want we probably won't have any real work until next week."

"If it's okay I'd rather stay here, my friends already took off so I don't have anything else to do."

"Of course you can stay; although it will be pretty boring since all I'm doing is planning for tomorrow's class."

"it's cool I can just help you plan, after all I love any chance I can get that puts me ahead of the idiots at this school."

"Such a lovely way to speak of your fellow students." Tori says laughing.

"Hey I speak the truth." I say smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tori asks after about five minutes of silence.

"Sure." I say.

"Why don't you show this side of you to other people?"

I look at her confused but right as I open my mouth to speak she continues.

"I know your reputation Jade, you been suspended for just about everything there is, vandalism, cussing out teachers, skipping, smoking on school property" she looks down and I can see a slight blush appear before she continues. "Having sex on school property, but that isn't who you show me when you are around me, why?"

Okay what the hell happened to gullible Tori I liked her so much better.

"I'm the same person right now as I was when I screwing the head cheerleader behind the school."

I don't know why but it came out way more defensive than I meant it to.

"Jade it's just me and you; you don't have to put up this façade that you try so hard to maintain."

"It's not a façade, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was someone else but I'm exactly what you've heard about, I'm exactly who everyone thinks I am."

"I think who you are when we are together is who you want to be and who you are when you are with everyone else is who they want you to be."

My first instinct right now is to run, run as far away from her as possible and don't ever look back but I can't, I don't think I really want to run away.

What the hell did I just say? It must be the bet messing with my head.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure Jade just know I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it."

"Um yeah okay."

The rest of the period went by in silence as I sat and thought about what Tori said. I've heard those things before but only from Beck and Cat, people I've known for years, people I consider family. So how the hell did this woman who yesterday I thought was naive manage to say things that only people who have known me for years have said?

It bothers me, actually it pisses me off where the hell does she get off acting like she knows me, like she knows who I am and why I do the things I do. My first instinct was to run but now my only instinct is to win, all I want is to show her that she has no idea who the hell I am. That's all I want in the world right now, and I'm Jade fucking West, I always get what I want.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since I've made it my goal to show Tori I'm not some little girl she can try and fix. I've spent those two weeks learning everything there is to know about Ms. Tori Vega.

I know her and Mr. Harris are just friends which makes my life so much easier, I know she's single, I know she has a need to make everyone happy all the time, I learned her favorite music, I could go on for days but most importantly I learned she just can't say no.

I head to Becks before school to talk to him about my plan to see Tori outside of school for once. I pull up to his RV and walk in without bothering to knock.

"Hey loser." I say before lying on his bed.

"Jade." He says before turning his attention back to his phone.

"I need a favor."

"Sure what's up?" he says before putting his phone away and looking at me.

"Your cousin is still a promoter right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need tickets a concert."

"Sure what concert?"

"The xx and daughter."

"Sweet, I'll get the three tickets before Saturday."

"I need four not three." I say hoping he doesn't ask me more but of course Beck being Beck just has to know everything.

"Why do you need four tickets, who's the fourth for?" Beck says sounding suspicious.

Ugh I know I hate almost everyone but is it really that surprising I could want to hang out with someone other than him and Cat?

"Tori." I say sounding bored.

"Tori? As in Ms. Vega?" He says with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes that Tori, why are you so surprised?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because she's our freaking teacher and you are inviting her to go to a concert with us on Saturday night!"

I look at him and roll my eyes before responding.

"Yes Beck she's our teacher and I'm inviting her to hang out with us on Saturday because talking about history and hanging out in school all the damn time isn't going to get me any closer to fucking her! I've gotten as close to her as a student can get to a teacher and now I need to get her to stop seeing me as a teacher and start seeing me as a grown ass woman and Saturday is going to help with that."

"I get the whole point of it, but do you really think she's going to say yes to spending a Saturday night with three of her students at a concert?" Beck asks sounding unsure if he should even be asking that question.

"Trust me there's no way she's going to say no." I say before flashing him a devilish smirk.

"How?" He asks not flinching under my eyes that were currently piercing his.

"Because Beckett they happen to be her favorite bands and I also happen to know she wanted to go but the show sold out before she could get any tickets. So today after class when I tell her I got four tickets for my friends and I and one of them bailed, there is no way she is going to say no." I say standing up and heading for the door.

"I swear you scare me sometimes." He says smirking.

I smile at the complement before telling him to hurry the fuck up if he expected a ride from me.

Because of my conversation with Beck we get to school as the bell rings. He walks me to class before saying bye and heading to his.

I drop down in my seat next to Cat and wait for Vega to start the lesson. I'm texting some freshman whos name I can't remember when I hear Vega's voice and I look up.

I drop my phone along with my jaw when I see her. She's hot, no that's not even close to describing her right now, she looks beautiful. She has her hair pulled up into a bun so you can clearly see her face, she has on a maroon button up shirt that is clearly too tight for her, a pencil skirt that does her ass justice and heels that remind me how perfect her legs are.

When my eyes are done raking over every inch of her body they land on her face. I've never really noticed how noticeable her cheekbones are, or how much her eyes sparkle, or how she bites her lip when she's nervous like she's doing right now.

I'm broken out of my trance when she finally begins to speak.

"Alright guys we've been working on the original colonies for the past few weeks and the unit is about to be over, so instead of giving you a unit test I thought it would be more beneficial to pair you up and assign each group a colony to present about."

There was a collective sigh from the class, everyone including myself was happy to not have to take a test even if it did mean we would have to do a project.

"Well since it seems everyone is happy with the project we can get started right away. The groups are pairs of two and I will let you pick your partners as long as you can manage to get your work done. I'll give you three minutes to find your partners before I hand out the requirements." She says before heading back to her desk

"Yay we get to work together Jade!" Cat yells before tackling me in a hug.

I sigh and let her hug me for a second longer before shoving her off.

She frowns before quickly smiling again. We talk about the concert on Saturday and how excited she is until Vega starts to hand out the requirements.

She hands one to me and cat and I give her a smirk before focusing my attention on the piece of paper she handed me.

This had been going on the past two weeks, I smirk at her and occasionally week and she smiles back or laughs it off. Not the reaction I'm used to but I understand Vega isn't the normal girl I can just smile at and automatically throws themselves at me.

The rest of the class is spent with the groups being assigned a colony and then having the rest of the time to plan out the project with each other.

The bell rings and the herd moves out of the class while I head towards Vega.

"Hey Jade." She says in her annoyingly sweet tone.

"Hey beautiful." I say smirking.

The look on her face is priceless. She goes through about five emotions in two seconds and her face turns bright red before she looks down and finally responds.

"Um you can't say stuff like that to me Jade." She finally manages to choke out. She's embarrassed but not because of anything that she would deem inappropriate, I can't tell I'm the queen of inappropriate. It bothers me, I know the only reason she's blushing is because I called her beautiful and that's how she gets when anyone gives her a compliment.

I keep calm and remind myself that soon enough when I make her blush it will be for a completely inappropriate reason.

"Why not? Were friends and I think that your beautiful, can I not tell my friend that she looks nice?" I say sounding confused and slightly hurt.

"You can it's just that I don't want people to get the wrong idea about or friendship." She pauses before adding "or you."

Finally, I've been waiting for this for the past two weeks, waiting for her to finally tell me that were just friends and that's all we can be. It sounds weird but I needed her to acknowledge the fact that I flirt with her every second that we are together; it makes it easier for me to play it off as innocent and how I am with all my other friends. And in a few weeks when my plan has started to move forward so won't be able to help the fact that she thinks about me flirting with her every second we are together.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You know what I mean Jade." She says not taking her eyes off of mine.

I hate these moments, when she can see through my bullshit. It doesn't happen all the time, and when it does she thinks I'm just trying to play into the 'character' she's convinced I play for the benefit of those around me. It's dumb and I don't know why, probably because it's easier to manipulate her but I let her believe her little theory.

"Nothing's going on between us, I may not be able to keep it in my pants but I'm not dumb enough to try anything with you." I say laughing.

She smiles but I can see that it's a little forced and there's a little less meaning in it, but as quickly as it came its gone and the happy go lucky Vega is back.

I can't help the wicked grin that appears at the sight of her slip up, it doesn't mean much nut my plan is moving forward slowly and I couldn't be happier.

"So Jade what did you want to see me about?"

I look at her confused before I remember why I stayed after class.

"Right, um I got tickets to go see the xx and daughter this Saturday with my friends but one of them bailed so we have an extra ticket and I know how bummed you were that you couldn't go so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me." I finish with my signature grin.

I could see the internal debate she was having, part of her wanted to say yes and go while the other part knew that she shouldn't go out with a student on a Saturday night.

"Um would it just be you and me?" she asks chewing on her bottom lip.

"No Beck and Cat are coming."

"I'm sorry I would love to, but I'm a teacher and I can't go to a concert with three of my students." She said not sounding sure of her answer.

I took her sign of weakness and exploited it.

"Come on Tori you know you want to! You said it yourself those rules are ancient and you told me how much you wanted to go and how sad when you found out it was sold out, you have to go."

She still looked unsure so I continued knowing it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

"come on its gonna be an amazing show, don't let dumb rules that don't even apply to you or the situation stop you from going to a fucking amazing concert with your friend and her friends who are way cooler than any other off the dumbass five year olds that go here. You got to come Tori; I really want you to come." I add a little more husk to my voice when I said the last sentence, what can I say I couldn't help myself.

It worked though because I see Vegas eyes go wide before she can collect herself again.

"It'll just be friends going to a concert together, you won't be my teacher and I won't be your student, okay?" I ask giving her a reassuring smile.

She's quite for a while and I begin to panic thinking that she will actually say no, I didn't have a back plan for that, I didn't think I needed one.

"okay." She finally says.

"Okay?" I ask surprised.

"okay." She says smiling.

"Great! The concert starts at 9 so I'll pick you up at 8." I say before pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"Give me your number and we can talk about the details later." I say.

Surprisingly she gives me her number without any hesitation.

"Alright well I better leave don't wanna be late for class, again." I say sarcastically before looking at the clock to see second period started ten minutes ago.

"What the hell? Where's your class second period started ten minutes ago?" I ask confused as hell.

"Oh my gosh I forgot we have an assembly today." She says while grabbing her phone along with my arm and heading out of the class.

I groan before asking her what the assembly is about.

She smiles shyly before answering.

"Abstinence."


	5. Chapter 5

Abstinence. I can't even remember the last time I've gone a week without having sex, and now im sitting in the auditorium sitting next to the woman I plan to fuck in the next couple of months listing to people talk about the importance of keeping it in my pants.

We've only been here five minutes and I've already started in my sarcastic comments.

"You know you're supposed to be taking this serious Jade." Vega leas over and whispers in my ear.

I look at her and smirk before responding.

"I can't sit here and listen to people talk about something they have no clue about." I say before turning my attention back to the speaker.

"Oh and you know so much more than the adults on the stage." She says jokingly.

I look her in the eyes before I continue.

"Trust me Tori, I know things those morons on stage have never even heard of let alone done."

I turn back to the stage waiting to be yelled at for being inappropriate but when I turn back to look at Vega I see she has her mouth open and is staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to stare?" I say laughing

She finally snaps back to reality and closes her mouth before blushing. It's quite after that for about five minutes before I see Vega opening her mouth and closing it.

"If you have something to Vega you should say it." I say not taking my eyes off of the stage.

"How many people have you slept with?" She blurts out before covering her mouth with her hand.

I finally take my eyes off the stage to stare at her; I didn't think she had the balls to ask me that question.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Jade you don't have to answer that it was completely inappropriate." She says before blushing and looking away from me.

"Seventeen." I say smirking.

She looks at me and I can see that she doesn't believe me.

"Come on Tori don't act so shocked, I know you know my reputation." I say still smiling.

"I've heard rumors but I know that stories from sixteen year olds aren't reliable." She says clearly still trying to figure out if I'm being truthful or not.

"Anything you've heard about be is true, I scare too many people for anything false to be said about me in this school." I say mater of factly.

"You've slept with seventeen people?" she says whispering.

I laugh before leaning in. "I've slept with seventeen girls yes."

"Oh and three women." I add absentmindedly.

"What?" Tori says clearly confused.

I laugh "I've slept with seventeen girls, you know the cheerleaders, burnouts still in high school girls. And then I've slept with three women, had jobs houses cars over the age of twenty one." I say looking her in the eyes.

"But that's illegal."

"It is." I say sounding bored.

"They could go to jail."

"They could." I say sounding even more bored.

"I know you're just a kid and it doesn't affect you if they get caught but it's a big deal." She says clearly trying to turn this into a life lesson.

"I am fully aware of what sleeping with someone older than eighteen could do to that person and so are they. All of them knew how old I am and they didn't care; I don't tell they don't get in trouble, I know because you're a teacher you think it's wrong for twenty year olds to sleep with sixteen and seventeen year olds but sex is sex, whether they are screwing someone their age or a couple of years younger. Your only six years older than me, I know when you were my age you wanted to be with someone older than you, the only difference between me and you is I'm not afraid to go after what I want." I say keeping my eyes on the speaker.

She's quite again and I can tell she's trying to figure out something to say. Finally she does.

"They're using you Jade, people in their twenties sleeping with teenagers just use them for sex and you're so much more than that." She says

"I know they're using me, I use them too I know they only want one thing from me and I'm okay with that because I want the exact same thing." I say still looking at the speaker.

"You're okay with having meaningless sex with someone you don't even know? That's what you really want Jade?"

"I'm okay with hearing someone moan my name; I'm okay with feeling someone dig their nails into my back because I just made them cum, and what I really want Tori is to be able to do those things to people and have them done to me without any complications that come from it meaning anything, whether it's with the head cheerleader or the bartender I just met." I say finally looking at her.

I almost laugh at the expression on her face before I realize her eyes are dilated. Holy shit I just made my teacher horny in and auditorium full of students and I wasn't even trying! I smile smugly before I see an opportunity to move my plan along further.

I lean in close before whispering in her "and don't try and pretend you don't want the same thing, I give girls like you what you want all the time; so don't act like me and you are any different."

I could have gone so much farther than that but she just agreed to go to a concert with me on Friday and I don't think flirting with her any more than I already have will help her think it's a friendly hangout and not a date.

When I lean back and look into her eyes I'm relieved I don't see anger, her eyes are still dilated and she looks more confused than anything. Probably confused about how a seventeen year old female student just turned her on when she was just ranting about how inappropriate that is.

As much as I wish I could leave this conversation with her wondering why she just got turned on by our conversation I have to make it seem like I'm not trying to fuck her, for now anyways.

"So if you ever need a wing woman, I know your type and I can totally help you out. Ask Cat im like cupids favorite child when it comes to hooking people up." I say jokingly

I see her pause before smiling. "Well thanks Jade I'll keep that in mind." She says playfully.

"And we just happen to be going to a concert filled with young probably attractive people on Friday; if I'm not busy with one of those attractive people I'll totally find you someone." I say smiling.

"Ha thanks for the offer but somehow having my student finding someone for me to hook up with doesn't seem like a good idea." She says laughing.

"Probably not but being bad feels so good." I say smirking.

She smiles and that's when I realize she's looking at my lips. I lick my lips before giving her another smirk and turning my attention back to the speaker.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for giving the presenters your undivided attention for this assembly, and remember abstinence is the most important thing you can do for yourself and your significant other."

"I think eating her out is the most important thing I can do for my significant other." I say bored and ready to finally leave.

I didn't realize I said it out loud until I heard Vega choke on her water she was drinking.

"Whoa there you okay Vega?" I say while laughing at the same time.

"I'm…fine…really." She says trying to catch her breath.

"Ha sure you are." I say standing up. "Try and be more careful next time Vega, giving CPR isn't my favorite thing to do with my mouth." I say before smirking and walking away with everyone else.


End file.
